


Winds Fables

by FoxesFantasys



Series: Spirit Guide [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesFantasys/pseuds/FoxesFantasys
Summary: So uh, hi? This is like a riddle inside of a riddle. Inside of a riddle... Enjoy!
Series: Spirit Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120577





	Winds Fables

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hi? This is like a riddle inside of a riddle. Inside of a riddle... Enjoy!

Winds billow and wail, filling ships sails and carrying old fables.  
Once was darkness cruel and evil, or so goes the tale of the greatest duel.  
Thus the light shone bright to purge it from life, it cut like a knife and left the world in strife.  
The darkness was no more, and neither was the world stable.  
There ends the fable, of how the dark met the end of its tale.  
But words did lie, for the darkness did not die.  
Instead left to cry, it could no longer fly.  
“Why do they hate me so, is this what fate I am due? For my crime is refusal to dictate.”  
There would be no answer to the darkness’s blight, trapped deep within his painful prison of light.  
Even now the darkness cries, hoping for freedom to one day be in sight.  
The light burned and the light lied, the dark was never that which should have been purged.  
The winds speak no more of the fable, for ‘tis time for you to finish the tale.


End file.
